The Allure of Bad
by Desire
Summary: Rory has changed, and people are guessing why. Everybody keeps showing up, and people return from her past. This is A Trory, but there will be some Narc and Lit parts. I think everybody should enjoy it. Rory-Goes-Bad.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Rory goes bad. Why? And what happens? Not your typical Rory-goes-bad fic, if you want trory action, review and tell me so! We'll see!

For the sake of my story, Christopher is not with Sherry, and he lives in Hartford. Oh, and this has a few anti-Jess parts! I like him, I swear! It's just necessary for my story! There might even be a lil bit of Literati in here, who knows?

Nobody really knew who to blame. Some people blamed Jess. He had broken her heart when he cheated on her. Some people blamed Dean, said him breaking up with her, even if she went out with Jess, had been just to much. A few random people blamed that school, said it was full of sluts that had slowly transformed her. Lorelei, and Emily and Richard blamed Lorelei. Though they couldn't explain the change, the people of Stars Hollow were to blame, quite obviously for the move. 

The summer before her senior year, Rory had changed. She wore skimpy clothes, and dyed her hair a sexy red. She stopped the lovely "natural" look she pursued with her makeup, and learned all the sexy looks. It came right after Jess cheated on her with Shane. In all fairness to him, they were in the middle of a horrible fight. It was nasty, and the end appeared to be coming soon, but they weren't over. She was going to try to fix things, but then she saw him and **her** and she quickly broke it off. 

She moved in with her dad shortly thereafter, and was welcomed easily. Lorelei was upset, but didn't drag her back. She spent the summer crashing at parties, and developing friendships easily with new people. Louise and Madeline were close friends, Summer was her best. The first boy that Rory went with was an intelligent boy she knew slightly from Chilton. A graduate. The looks were easy to change, but it took her a little while to get in the swing of being "loose." She realized that if she wanted to be the person she wanted to be, she had to learn. She got drunk, and consummated the change in a hot tub. Two weeks later, she dumped him, and moved on. She dated 15 boys over the summer, and did 17. She just learned to let loose. At first it was hard, but alcohol solved everything. With glazed eyes, she could be whomever she wanted. She slept over at Summer's house the night before school started back up. They shortened their skirts to a ungodly length, a practice Summer had mastered and was willing to teach. They kept their shirts tight, and slightly unbuttoned, and kept their ties undone. They wore knee-high hooker boots, with high heels. They had dyed summer's hair a very sexy blonde, and done Yoga all summer for the sake of their bodies. They looked hot. They would easily be the hottest girls in school, and the people who hadn't been at the parties during the summer, were in the shock of a lifetime when they found out that the new sexy girl was Rory Gilmore, the former geek. She had always been pretty, in an old-fashioned way, but now she was sexy, hot, and had the **_allure of bad_**. 

They drove Summer's car. With hair flips, and the flash of amazingly toned (well-shown) legs, they entered Chilton, as seniors. The freshman girls stared, the boys drooled. The sophomores remembered summer and remarked on her beautiful hair, and their mouths fell open in shock when they realized that the sexy redhead was Rory. The juniors gave due respect, and the seniors happily welcomed them as the group stood around a section of lockers. Josh, Summer's latest guy, and a long-lasting one, welcomed her with a long-lasting kiss. He stood with his arms around her. They had been together for a month. Summer never lasted with anybody that long, and Rory knew she liked him a lot. He was obviously all about her, she was hot as hell, and fiery too. 

Rory was newly single after having ended it, with no regrets, with Timothy Watson, an intelligent, but sexy boy, who wasn't quite over her yet, but was slinking in the back of the crowd, talking to Madeline. Ben Thomas, a very charming, very good looking, dark haired well-known player approached her. They had made out once, at a party, while he was seeing Samantha, Paris's cousin who was visiting for the summer, and she was with Josh. Josh went to Summer, and Rory wished them well, and Samantha, who was care free and beautiful, continued to party, but didn't see anybody. Paris was more angry with Rory then her cousin. 

"Hey Gilmore, you're looking fine."

"Thanks Ben, you're looking like sex yourself."

"Want to make that an action?"

She licked his lips playfully, "Sure."

He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a make out session. When they broke away, Summer caught her eye and nodded approvingly. Ben was certainly not the worst catch one could get at the beginning of the school year. 

She heard a voice from behind her, "Who's the sexy redhead, Ben?"

She recognized it, and turned around quickly.

"Tristan?"

"Damn, Mary?"

"In the flesh,"

  
"And in very little clothes I see,"

She smiled, and said, "you like what you see?"

Ben put a protective arm around her. She said, "See ya around, Tristan."

She leaned back into Ben and they started to kiss again.

Tristan was mingling with the crowd, sharing a few horror stories from military school, putting his arms around the chicks that quickly started crowding around him. Summer was ignoring him, becoming even more taken in her boyfriend. The bell rang, and Rory kissed Ben goodbye, making sure Tristan saw it. 

"See ya at lunch, babe."

He smiled, "Later Gilmore."

Rory took her seat in History, and Tristan took one right behind her. He leaned up and whispered in her ear, "I like the new look, Mary."

"Add a Magdalene to the nickname."

"Give me a reason."

She got out of her seat and straddled him, facing him. She licked his neck, and his ear. She then said, "Keep it in your pants, babe," and got up and walked back into her seat. 

He was stunned. Rory Gilmore? I mean he'd had some crazy girls, but Rory was downright naughty. He liked it.

After class, Tristan cornered Rory.

"So you and Ben, huh?"

"Jealous?"

"Don't make me be."

She smiled naughtily, "You'll get your turn DuGrey."

At lunch, Rory sat on Ben's lap and was very affectionate. Then she took his hand and led him away, and everybody knew that Rory was up to something again. That's when Tristan started questioning what had happened. Summer filled him in.

"I don't really have a clue why she started dressing all sexy and being like that, but after the people in her town started talking about her she moved to Hartford with her dad. She showed up at a party, and we became best friends. Bitches have to stick together."

"You and Rory, best friends?"

"Hard to believe? Careful DuGrey, you'll get your heart broken by that one, she's feisty."

"I'm willing to take my chances. Is Ben a problem?"

"She started with him this morning, I'm guessing it will last till the end of the week, through the party."

"He only wants one thing, and she'll get sick of him shortly after he gets it."

He raised his eyebrows. "I like a challenge."

"You might have been a player a long time ago, boy, but she's the pimpette of Chilton, every guy wants her."

"I'm not worried."

"Okay then."

Rory walked out of the building after school with Ben, but when she saw a familiar truck, belonging to Dean, she said her good-byes, and angrily walked to him. She leaned over his window, skin showing and hair perfect, "Miss me?"

"Rory,"

"Don't 'Rory' me. Tell me what you want to say."

"You look good as a redhead,"

"I know."

"Damn, Rory, let me take you out for coffee?"

"If you pay."

"Sure."

She hopped in his car, and turned up some songs. 

"That's not what you used to listen to."

"I've changed."

"Obviously."

"Don't pretend you don't like it,"

"Sure, you look good. As a whore."

"Did you just call me a whore?"

"Uh,"

"You're not the first one today, and you won't be the last. All the girls are jealous of me, all the boys I dump can only say that, and parents are terrified I'm corrupting their little kids."

"Your Mom's been a wreck since you left."

"Get her coffee and a guy."

"She misses you. Everybody does."

"I don't miss anybody."

"Will you at least tell me what happened?"

"Long story short? I got sick of being the good girl, and this stubborn ass town wouldn't allow change. Daddy's looser on the rules, has more money, and is often gone on business trips. I like the life I have here. Nobody expects shit from me."

"But you're not Rory anymore."

"Maybe you just don't know me anymore."

"You're right. I don't."

They stopped at the coffee place, and Rory realized it was Luke's.

"You ass! Take me back to Chilton, right this second."

"Not until you go talk to your mom."

She said, "I can be persuasive."

She slid one finer all the down her blouse, each button popping off as she went. She pulled it off and straddled him, kissed his neck, and then his mouth. For a second he kissed back and then turned away, "Look at you Rory? You're nothing more than a slut." 

She dialed Summer's number. 

"Rory? I saw you leave with bag boy what's up?"

"He said he wanted to take me for coffee, and then he drove me to Stars Hollow."

"Asshole."

"More like prick. He won't drive me home."

"Tristan's on the other side of Star's Hollow. About ten minutes away, he could pick you up."

"How do you know that?"

"We thought maybe him, me, Josh, Ben, and You could hang out. He knows a guy over by your town and went to get some good stuff."

"That'll be fun. Call him."

"Where are you at."

"Luke's."

"Will do, Babe."

"Thanks."

"Remember, your with Ben."

Rory smirked, "Tristan's pretty hot this year, we'll see."

She hung up her phone smiling. Dean was staring at her.

"God, what now?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Tristan?"

"He's picking me up."

"I can't believe your doing this to Lorelei."

"You small town idiots just can't accept people having their own lives, can you?"

"You used to be one of us,"

"Not anymore. I regret every year I let myself be a nobody, the good girl. I'm living life."

"To hell."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You used to have a future."

"Now I have a life **and** a future. Poor, Poor, me. Let's cry."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a Silver Lamborghini Diablo SV, and Rory smirked, and got into his car.

Tristan smiled, noticing her shirt, "Does Ben know about you and Bag Boy?"

"He's a prick. Couldn't convince him to take me home."

"Well since I'm taking you home, I should get his reward." He licked his lips suggestively.

"Maybe later."

"Ooh, Ben won't like this." 

"I don't exactly stay with guys for months, Tristan."

"Fuck and Flee?"

"Fuck and Find another guy. Almost all of them are still in love with me."

He smirked, "Haughty?"

"No more than you."

"Were the perfect couple."

"Maybe so."

"How long would you give Ben?"

"The longest, till this weekends party. The shortest, till tonight."

"What would make it end tonight,"

"Well hot guys with alcohol can be pretty persuasive."

He smiled, "Will Ben hate me?"

First she smirked and said, "Who said it was you," but then finished, "he's expecting it to be somebody. The guys are used to it."

"I like the new you."

"You'll like it even better drunk."

"Can hardly wait."

"What'd you bring?"

"Several bottles of Bacardi, Smirnoff, and some Strawberry Daiquiris. They already have a ton of wine, and other stuff."

"Good. I'm getting thirsty."

"We're going to have fun tonight, I almost feel sorry for Ben,"

"Hey, this isn't a done deal yet."

"You can't resist me."

"Don't make me try."

"Don't worry."

He searched for a radio station, and finally she screamed, "Stop. This one!"

**__**

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

She sang the song loudly, and almost a perfect impression of Christina Aguillera. 

"I like my girls dirty," said Tristan.

"Then we'll have fun." She winked.

Tristan was amazed at how much Rory seemed to have changed in just a few years. It was crazy. She was offering him things he could never have hoped for back when. He couldn't even get a date, and now she was telling him who knows what he might get when he got her drunk, despite the fact that her boyfriend was also going to be there. He couldn't say he didn't like it, but this way of getting Rory wasn't challenging, and the pleasure was almost cheapened. But if the rumors and stories were all true, the pleasure was going to be great. He promised himself he would keep her happy, keep her around. He would break all the other guy's records. She would be his, and not in the way that she was currently "Ben's", and setting ideas into other guy's heads.

He smiled, and was prepared for a fun night.

He dropped her by her house, where she found new clothes. Her dad was shut away in his office. They were pretty close, and he tried to be a good father, but he didn't question her, for fear of where she would end up, if she had nowhere else to go. She changed into a low cut halter-top, white, and revealing, and a pair of designer jeans that were tight and showed off her perfect butt. Summer came over to approve the outfit, and showed off her own. She was wearing a white sweater with a v-neck, and a 4-inch inseam mini skirt. Her blonde hair was curled into loose curls. Rory felt her own hair, the waves she had had that morning were all but gone, and she made Summer create them again. Just then Rory's cell phone rang. It was Ben.

"Hey sexy, what's taking you girls so long?" he said, smiling on the other end.

"You want sexy girlfriends, don't you? Be patient, we'll be there soon." 

"Bye Babe,"

"Later."

She hung up the phone and saw Summer smiling at her.

"So you really like Ben?"

"Not so much, I'm thinking about hooking up with Tristan."

"He's definitely after you, but you know what I think about him."

"Yeah, you know him and me kissed at that party you dumped him at?"

"No way. Boy didn't suffer over me for to long,"

"Does he ever suffer over anybody?"

"You could make him."

"We'll see, won't we?"

"I don't know, I can's see you guys lasting a while."

"No Way!"

"Hey, it could happen."

"Lets not keep the boys waiting."

"I know which one you're eager to see, and it isn't your boyfriend."

"Like you've never done that."

"You admit it!"

"Did not."

"Whatever, your so stuck on him."

They got in Summer's Jaguar and drove over. They got into the house and the boys sighed with relief.

"We were getting ready to drink it all ourselves," Josh exclaimed.

"You want a hot girlfriend, you deal with it," said Summer sitting on his lap and kissing him. 

Josh smiled, "Okay, yes it's worth it,"

Rory was kissing Ben and he pulled away to say, "I'll drink to that!"

They brought out shot glasses and had a fun night. About an hour through it, Rory was getting really drunk, and Ben started gesturing to the bedroom. Rory took his hand, winked at Tristan, and went with him. 

They started making out in the bedroom, and he pulled off her shirt. She went with that, but when he toyed with her pants, she shook her head no. She kissed him and said, "Sorry, baby. 

He sat kind of stunned, and Rory came back out, and smiled at Tristan.

  
He smirked, "That was fast."

She said, "Shuttttup," slurring her words together and then kissing him.

He kissed back. He never thought it would be like this, never thought the circumstances that would lead to him and Rory being together would be her changing this much. He liked it this way though. They found another bedroom, but only made out. Both would have gone further with any other person, but the fact that it was each other held them back. Tristan was ready to have Rory be his. They both knew this school year was going to be fun.

At 2 in the morning, Rory and Summer stumbled into Summer's bedroom, and collapsed on the bed. They were trashed, and dreading the hangover they would have when they woke up. They made mental notes to never get drunk on a school night again, but they both knew the mental notes would easily be forgotten. They slept in their clothes.

The next morning, the rolled out of bed, and Summer handed Rory aspirin. They did everything super-slow, but after they finished their morning routine, they looked hot, regardless. Summer's blonde hair fell perfectly strait, as did Rory's because she changed her way of styling her hair daily. They slowly drove to school, parked and made their way to the group. The sat with their boys and every person had a massive hangover. They had not left one drop of alcohol alone. They were lucky not to have gotten alcohol poisoning. They made it through class, but they all wanted to die. 

That was when Rory had her first confrontation with Paris.

"What did miss alcoholic get on her summer reading test?"

"The terrible grade of 99%, and what about you?"

Paris looked down, "Giving head to the teacher? Wouldn't put it past you, whore."

"That cuts me deep. Go to hell."

Paris frowned, and turned away. Rory lay her head down on the desk. 

Tristan drove her to her house, where she fell asleep in her own bed for the first time in a week. She slept till seven and then took her Porsche to pick up some Chinese food. When she got back, she didn't notice the car parked in the other garage. She walked in the house and sat down in the immaculate kitchen and ate her food. Then she saw somebody approach her. It was her dad, followed closely by her mom. Rory sighed, shook her head and picked up her food and started back up to her room. Now was not the time for this.

"Rory, please?" shouted her mom behind her, but she kept walking.

  



	2. Thats My Mary

Authors Note: I hope you guys like it so far. Let's see where it goes!

Rory woke with her alarm clock, and was ready in an hour. She had learned easily the secrets of beauty. Today her red hair was curled out, with a cute flippy look. Her skirt was even shorter than the day before, and when she walked it was easy to see her perfected ass hanging out of her almost non-existent underwear. She put on Fishnet stockings and high heels, and only buttoned one button of her shirt. She put on red lipstick, a kind that didn't clash with her hair on carefully. She drank a cup of coffee in her kitchen and read Seventeen magazine. She affirmed that she was **definitely** hotter than the cover girl. Vanity suited the former humble girl well. She slid into her car, a Honda Civic, and drove away at illegal speeds.

She parked her car at Chilton and locked it. She was still upset about the night before, and seeing her mother, but she hid it well. She was greeted, not by the boys who loved her, the girls who wanted to be her, or her best friend or boyfriend, but by her number one enemy, Paris. 

"If it isn't the Gilmore whore"

"Paris, I'm not in the mood."

"You think you're perfect now huh? The King and Queen of Chilton? How soon is it before you dump his ass too? Or he dumps yours? They only want you for sex Rory."

"Bullshit. Don't even mess with me."

"Why not? You mean to say that the little Whore of the school can't deal with one little "Loser. Maybe because The whore is now number 3 in the class?"

"Is this what this shit is all about?"

"You used to own the place, or so you acted like, but now boys are important, and to them you are a ant, an ugly little girl they only tease and ignore. So you can act like you're higher-than-thou Madame Virgin, but the only reason you call me a whore is because you can't get any."

A clap erupted behind her, her friends had came to watch the bitch-fight. Rory turned and left, and slipped into Tristan's arms. Paris stood watching the happy crowd leave. She scowled. Rory Gilmore was the biggest whore of the school, and Paris knew it would backfire on her someday, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. 

A little bit before the bell, Rory detached Summer from her boyfriend, and explained what had happened the previous night. Summer was shocked and appalled. In her world, it was a sin for things not to go her way, and she expected it to be the same for her best friend. Summer promised that she could stay with her anytime needed, and promised to have her dad talk to Rory's, although subtly, as all such business was done. Summer hugged her and remained very comforting. 

The bell rang, and students scattered into their classrooms, and at last Summer and Rory separated from their boyfriends with kisses. Rory walked into her class, quite obviously as though she owned it. The teacher didn't say anything, although she would have any other time, the fact was simply that it would do no good. Ben was in this class. She hated block scheduling. Only one class with Tristan today. Ben put his arm around Madeline and kissed her cheek, and looked up to Rory to make sure she was watching. She rolled her eyes and looked away. Madeline wasn't very happy with his act to make Rory jealous, but she was used to it. All the boys wanted Rory and Summer. Madeline and Louise were the second best a guy could get. 

The next class was the only one she had with Tristan, Mr. Medina's. Rory and Tristan stayed in the back of the classroom, flirting and being playful for most of the class. It was amazing that no matter how much they slacked they always seemed to make wonderful grades. At the end of class, Mr. Medina asked Rory to stay behind.

"Rory, your mother came to my house last night."

"Small world."

"She asked me to talk to you."

"I don't know if you can do that as a teacher."

"Advise a student, at the authorization of a parent? Sure I can."

"But I don't have to listen."

"Not really, but you might want to."

"I want to go to lunch, and sit with my boyfriend, and never see my mother ever again."

"Rory…"

She walked out of the room, rolling her eyes. Would her mother try to use everybody to get to her? Why now, all of a sudden did she want Rory to come home? She wasn't ever going back. Ever. She went to drop her stuff off at her locker, and wiped away one solitary tear when she saw Tristan waiting at it. She kissed him, and he turned it into an almost disgusting make out session, and then she finally pulled away. He didn't even know that he had distracted her from her problems. She jumped on his back, and he gave her a piggyback ride into the cafeteria. They sat down with all their friends, the group was laughing, talking about the verbal sparring match Rory had won with Paris that morning. They all were together like a scene from a movie, and Rory was emotionally detached, suddenly she wanted her mother. She was in her own little world, like she was watching her life through a movie screen. She was simply living, and it was depressing. She went through the motions of being who she thought she was, but she wasn't so sure anymore.

Tristan noticed she was weird, but didn't know what to say. He finally did. He was walking her to her car, their fingers laced. He pressed her up against it and kissed her gently, then pulled away. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Nothing."

"Rory…"

"My mom showed up at my house last night, and then Paris this morning… really I'm just tired."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

She kissed him goodbye, and drove home. She quickly climbed the stairs to her room and fell onto the bed, underneath the giant canopy, into the red silk sheets. She really liked Tristan. Everything was weird. She liked her new life, but she didn't want to see people to remind her of the old one. First Dean, then her mom. All she really wanted was to be left alone, to be able to be the new Rory again, without feeling guilty. Surely her mom and everybody else was over it by now. She sighed, and curled up for a nap. She slept well, sleep was her escape from the world, and especially today, she needed it. The ring of her phone woke her up. She groggily answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rory!"

"Louise?"

"Yeah! Hey, I was thinking about dying my hair, and I was wondering what color you think would be good."

Rory almost sighed, this was her life. 

"Hmm, the color is so pretty right now!"

"You think so?"

"Definitely. It's hot!"

"Highlights?"

"Nah"

"So, what are you doing?"

"I just woke up from a nap."

"Hungover?"

"Did I look it today?"

"Not really. Damn, the way you got Paris today was great."

"She deserved it."

"I cannot believe I used to be friends with that skank."

"Well, I mean if she's going to presume all of us to be whores, she can't expect to have any friends."

"I know! She'll never find a guy who likes her, she's just so, intimidating."

"Exactly! She used to scare **me**! Thank god I'm out of that phase."

"I know! Somebody had to keep that girl in her place, and you do a wonderful job at it!"

"You're right."

"Liz just got over so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bye"

"Toodles!"

Rory laid down the phone, and lay in bed for a little bit more. Then she rolled over and found the phone again, and dialed Tristan's cell phone number. 

"Hey Baby," he said in a sexy voice.

"Hey Tristan! Do you wanna come over tonight? I'm feeling like visiting the hot tub."

"Well that's an irresistible offer."

"I know. So what time will you be over?"

"How does, about ten minutes sound?"

"Perfect. One last thing."

"What?"

"Would you rather me wear my red bikini, my blue bikini, or my white bikini."

"I'd rather you wear nothing, but white sounds great."

"The color of purity."

"Better make it red, the color of passion."

"Will do. See you in a little bit."

She changed into her tiny red bikini, and sat, examining her body in the mirror. 

Tristan came in the door, already decked out in his expensive designer swimsuit, which cost so much that most people wouldn't even get wet. They held hands and walked towards the sunroom overlooking the pool where the hot tub was. Christopher was leaving his office, and saw the two. He usually didn't talk to Rory's boyfriends, but this time he did. 

"I'm Christopher, Rory's dad."

"Tristan DuGrey, sir."

"Nice to meet you Tristan. 

"You too Mr. Hayden."

Christopher walked away, and as they went into the hot tub Rory smiled and said, "Suck up."

He picked her up and swung her around, smiled, and they got into the hot tub. She turned on the jets, and the smiled, and laid back to relax.

"I'm already sick of the teachers at school," Tristan started.

"I know! Especially Mr. Medina, holding me back in class to try to talk me into going to Stars Hollow. What an ass."

"God. They're already piling on the work too."

"Just one more year and then it's off to Harvard."

"I'm going there too,"

"Can you make the grades?" she asked teasingly.

"If you believe in yourself, you can do anything."

"Somebody's been watching Mr. Rodgers marathons."

"It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood…" he started to sing, but stopped by kissing her. 

The kiss turned more passionate and then into a make out session. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and they were kissing. He slowly started fooling with the top of her bikini, and his hands went up it. She looked into his eyes and smiled, and then removed his hands. "My Room," she whispered. 

They made their way up the stairs and into her room, and then onto the bed. She lowered his swimming trunks and looked into his eyes as she did what she had done many, many times. What had become a part of her. This however, was the first time she did not feel like a whore while doing it. He returned the favor and they were in bliss. The were naked, and making out and their hands roamed around each other's bodies, but they did not have sex. Finally, they stopped and said goodbye with a small peck. 

Rory lay in bed, still naked, and stared at her ceiling. She withdrew underneath the red sheets and smiled. Maybe this Tristan thing would last a while. She liked the idea of staying with the same guy for more than a week. This was going to be the best school year ever, she decided.

The next day at school rumors was spreading about them. Nobody cared who slept with whom usually, but for some reason rumors about Rory and Tristan were the biggest gossip. Their friends laughed and took their word on it, but everybody else seemed to want to believe the strange and weird rumors, such as them having sex on the school lawn. They smiled, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company. They simply didn't care if everybody wanted to talk about them. 

They went through the day with cuteness almost illegal for a couple that seemed to be just players trying to play each other. People liked the idea of them together. Even though he had been gone he was like a King for the school, and she had been the Queen of Chilton since the previous summer. There never really had been one before, maybe Summer, and even earlier on Paris seemed to have granted herself the title, but now Every girl wanted to be Rory, and every boy wanted her. Everything worked, and they liked it. 

She was in a good mood the next day, and rolled out of bed smiling. She showered and fixed her hair, this time she curled it into long loose ringlets. She got dressed, in the same fashion she had in the days before, and applied her makeup. She grabbed a cup of coffee from Starbucks and was on her way to school. Today, she walked through school with shine. She smiled at people she liked, nodded at acquaintances, and made the rest of the people feel like losers. She approached her group. She gave Summer a kiss on the cheek, and admired her hair, which was very straight, if only for that day. Tristan smiled when he saw her, and they held hands and he gave her a peck. Madeline and Ben had just broken up, Madeline's doing. Madeline was standing against the lockers with Louise, talking and laughing. Ben was not planning on striking out three times, and was laughing with Angela, a sweet girl, who was pretty, but not sexy, and was known to be very much a slut. 

Tristan sighed, and said, "Babe? I can't go to the party Friday."

"Why not?" Rory whined.

"I just got home, so we have to go over to my grandparents house. I don't have a choice."

"Dammit! We were going to have so much fun."

By looking at him, Rory could tell he was really worried. He thought she would hook up with somebody else at the party. It wasn't exactly a ludicrous idea. She had left guys who were at the parties before, so a guy who didn't even come to the parties was likely to get left in the dust. She smiled, kissed him and said, "Don't worry, I'll be good. I promise."

He kissed her. He still didn't like it, he was a jealous guy, but he would have to deal with it. 

At the end of school, Tristan hung over Rory's car, and they were the last ones there, still kissing. When they finally pulled away they smiled at each other, and Rory winked at him. Tristan watched her drive off before he got into his car, and he said to himself, "That's my Mary."


	3. A Party Unmasked Tears

Authors Note: I planned out this story line, and I have a pretty good idea of how I want this to go, not that I won't need your imput! 

Rory and Summer got ready together. Summer was deathly curious if Rory was going to stay true to Tristan and break a record or if she was going to find another guy at the party. Rory claimed that she wanted to stay with him, and everybody seemed to think that they really liked each other, but nobody was sure what was going to happen that night. She didn't make any effort to be modest, in a white V-neck thin shirt that went down to unknown depths, a denim skirt that was deathly short, cutting off so where you could see her bare ass. She put on red lipstick and curled her hair. She looked hotter than she had all week. She grabbed her white suit, in case they ventured to the pool or hot tub at Louise's house, where the party was. She wore white hooker boots that laced up and had high heels. She had a denim jacket on, but it would soon be disregarded. Louise's parties were always hot, with tons of music, alcohol and food. Summer and Rory picked up some coffee on their way, and then walked in. People turned their heads, and Summer was quickly off with her boyfriend, with one small note for Rory to be good, and remember she had Tristan. 

Loud music was playing in the background, and Rory danced slightly, where she grabbed a wine glass and poured herself a drink. She sat down next to Joshua, a popular, and adorable freshman, who many people thought had a thing for Rory. She winked at his girlfriend, Shareise Samson, a short, petite blonde, who's hair was very short. The upperclassmen had taken to calling her Tinkybell, nobody knew why they all hated her, they just did. Rory smiled at Joshua, and tilted her glass to her mouth, she looked at Shareise, and whispered "Let's dance," into his ear. He was surprised, and definitely willing and eager.

No matter how pretty a guy's girlfriend was, they weren't retarded enough to refuse to dance with Rory Gilmore. He nodded his head, and she took his hand and they started dancing. People were watching her, to see if she would lead the young boy off into a dark corner, but she didn't. She didn't do anything except for dance with him, kiss his cheek, and move on. She didn't even get drunk, just a little tipsy. She danced, yelled at some people to fix the music, and watched some movies with other people. Then, Tinkybell approached her. Rory gave her some credit, it took a brave girl to approach Rory in the manner the girl was. She was acting like she was Rory's equal, or perhaps even better than her, so Rory knew this would be fun. "Uh, Rory?"

"Yeah Tinkybell?" The nickname rolled off her tongue casually, as easily as she would say her name.

The girl scowled, but tried to cover it with conversation, "I've heard rumors that you have a thing for Joshua,"

"Have the same people telling you these rumors not managed to convey the fact that I have a boyfriend?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"But what? Are you saying that you think I would cheat on my boyfriend?"

"Well I mean, you have before and…"

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"No!"

"That is what it sounds like. You should be more concerned with watching your boyfriend then me, bitch. I can't help it that guys like me, and it's not my job to ignore them all. If you get jealous over one little dance, then your just a little possessive whore, and the relationship won't last very long anyway, so why don't you get out of my face?"

She backed away, and Rory smiled. A few people gave her a thumbs up sign, or smiled at her. She was great entertainment when somebody tried to mess with her. Somebody poured her another glass full, and she leaned back in her chair and smiled. Summer saw her and came up, "Wow that was a great tongue lashing. You should give me lessons."

"I learned from the master,"

Summer smiled, "Thank you, thank you very much. Being good?"

"Why of course! Are **you** suggesting that I'm a whore?" Rory said teasingly

"Yes, you dirty whore," 

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"In their parents room, getting dressed."

"Ooooooh! The parents room… naughty."

"It's lasted a really long time for us, isn't it great?"

"Yeah, it is! I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

"Well, I really like him. How about you and Tristan, how's that going?"

"Good, what other guy has been able to manage to keep me good at a party where they're not even at?"  


"Nobody. Wow."

"I know! Well maybe you should go find your boyfriend," 

"Yeah, probably. See ya later babe!"

"Have fun!"

"You too."

Rory rolled her eyes at the last comment. She needed Tristan to be there, parties sure weren't half as much fun without a hook-up. She bummed a cigarette off of somebody, and went into a dark room, with an open wall to smoke. She leaned against the wall, not bothering to turn the lights and lit up. She inhaled, and slowly calmed herself down. She loved her life. Somebody entered the room, but Rory didn't look up to see who it was. The person said, "Didn't know you smoked." 

She recognized the voice, and looked up, both surprised and angry.

"Now you do, asshole." 

  
It was Jess. He looked the same, the same as when he came between her and Dean, the same he did when he was her boyfriend, and the same he did when she caught him cheating on her. Yes, it was Jess. He never would change.

"Watch the language." 

She glared. Nobody told her what to do. "What in the hell are you doing here? Your not wanted."

"Partying." He smiled that smile only he could pull off. 

"Bullshit." She took a long drag off the cigarette, inhaling deeply and challenging him to reply.

"I came to find you."

"Why? Things not working out with you and Shane?" Rory Gilmore wasn't bitter over any of her flings, but Jess was supposed to have been different. She would always be bitter about a guy who found a ugly small-town skank better then her.

"I said I was sorry about that!"

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

"Let me take you somewhere, please, out for coffee maybe?" He said it obviously like it wasn't for a date, but conversation. Jess never seemed quite this serious.

"The last time a Stars Hollow ass took me for coffee we ended up at Luke's."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Listen, I promise I won't take you out of Hartford."

"I'm having fun here."

"Please, it's important. I'll take you home whenever you want."

"I don't even want to **go**"

"Please? This is really important to me, and it won't take long unless you want it to.

She sighed, she wasn't really enjoying the party without Tristan there anyway. "Ok, fine. Whatever."

They walked to his car, which looked out of place amongst expensive vehicles. They got in, and they talked in the car. He didn't turn the radio on. This talk would require quiet.

"Rory, I'm not even going to lie. You need to come home."

"I don't want to."

"Your mom needs you,"

"She can take care of herself,"

"No, she can't."

"This is where I belong, Jess."

"I don't think so."

"Guess what? I do, and I get to make that decision."

"That I understand."

"Why the sudden rush to take me home?"

"Lorelei said she wanted it to be your decision."

"Well I've made it."

"She didn't want you to know why you need to come home."

"Why do I need to come home."

"You really want to know? I'm not so sure you can handle it."

"I can handle anything."

"She has cancer. We just now found out. It's not fatal yet, but it's something that's really hard to face, especially without anybody there. Especially knowing your daughter hates you."

Rory was speechless.

"Nobody was supposed to tell you," he continued, "but we visit her at home, sometimes in the hospital and bring her Coffee. She looks so upset Rory, and I decided that you needed to know. She always said that she didn't want it to be the only reason you came home, but her stubbornness was only hurting her. I'm already the most hated boy in Stars Hollow, might as well pull off another thing. Especially something I know needs to be done." He looked at her kindly and harshly in the same moment, condemning her for leaving, but also welcoming her home.

Rory stared at him, and then spoke, "Oh. My. God."

"Yeah, still hate her?" His sarcasm hit it's mark, and he almost felt bad as their eyes met, and he realized the hurt she hid behind her makeup. 

Rory looked away, she was crying. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Summer. She didn't answer and Rory left a short message after the beep.

"Summer," she said trying to conceal her tears, "this is Rory. I have to go to Stars Hollow tonight, I'll explain later. Call Tristan and tell him. Thanks, Bye."

They drove towards Stars Hollow, in almost complete silence.

"So when did they find out?"

" Just a little while ago. The day she was diagnosed she came up to see you, but you wouldn't talk to her. 

Rory covered her mouth, and looked away from him in tears. This wasn't supposed to happen. Rory Gilmore didn't have feelings, especially ones that would bring her back to the town she claimed to despise. She watched the world of Hartford, the world of the bad Rory Gilmore fade away as a person who had a hand in taking her out of it chauffeured her into her past. 

Jess knew when to keep his mouth shut, or maybe this was just a special occasion. He just drove, and watched the girl he had once known as innocent. She looked good, obviously, but she seemed unfitting to be crying. He had never seen Rory that unclothed. He had been her boyfriend, and now everybody who would see her would see more than he ever had, more than he expected Dean ever had. 

Dean and Jess still weren't friends, but they both wanted to get Rory home. Dean especially was hit hard by "bad" Rory, and Jess too, because he was afraid that it was his fault. The ride was pretty much a silent drive, uncomfortable and depressing. 

They arrived in Stars Hollow, and Rory ducked down, almost ashamed to be in the outfit she was, in the town she was, when everybody could only see her as the daughter who left her mother. Shame wasn't a feeling Rory was used too, and she kind of ducked. Jess pulled right into Lorelei's, and once Rory's driveway, and paused for a second.

"Do you want me to go in?"

"Please?"

They went in slowly, and Rory heard the sounds of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory echoing from her living room, and a huge wave of homesickness hit her, like it had been building up for a long time.

"Luke? Jess? Willy? Who has my coffee?" came the voice of Lorelei.

Jess replied, "It's me, and I bear coffee!"

The entered the room and Lorelei hit pause on the video screen, freezing the Ooompa Loompas mid dance.

"Rory!"

"Hey mom." She was crying."

"What's wrong honey?" she asked, then stole a look at Jess, "Oh god, Rory, Jess told you?"

Rory nodded, hugging herself, and letting the tears flow unshamefully down her cheeks, her makeup was almost gone now. If she was anywhere else, she would be shocked at how she was letting herself look, but she was home, with her mother, where the world was far far away. Especially the world Rory had newly flung her self into. That world, Chilton, Summer, and even Tristan were just far enough away where she could cry freely, and not hold onto her image of the Rory who never cried.

"Honey, I' m going to be okay," Lorelei said comfortingly, as though she had simply fallen down the stairs and was icing the bruised knee.

Rory sat down on the couch with her and hugged her, now she was bawling. She felt terrible, and so confused on what way to act.

"Wow, that's a short skirt," said Lorelei trying to lighten the mood.

Rory blushed, "I know." 

Just then Rory's cell phone rang and she answered it, "Hello?"

"Rory? This is Tristan."

"Hey."

"Where are you? What's wrong?"

"I'm in Stars Hollow with my mom."

"Why?"

"Tristan, I'm going to come home sometime soon, and we can get together and I'll explain all of this. I have to go, babe."

"Okay Rory. Love you."

"Love you too."

Nobody noticed that Jess had slipped through the back door, leaving them together, the way everybody knew things were supposed to be. 

Rory went back into her mother's arms, and together they watched their movie, Willy Wonka, for the first time in a long time. It wasn't a sad movie, but neither could stop crying.


	4. Which World?

Authors Note: Jesus Christ! Here comes the next chapter, dearest ones! Please keep reviewing, first of all it makes me write, and secondly it lets me know if you guys are liking this story at all or if I should just quit trying with it! Thanks and I love you all!

Rory woke up in a bed that was once hers surrounded by walls that she had long before decided simply locked her in, although she was free to go. She _had_ gone, but now she was back. But the home wasn't the same as it always had been, now it seemed to lurk with a certain sadness, that of a woman with cancer, and that of a girl who no longer knew what to do. She realized she didn't have any clothes, but didn't want to ask Lorelei to take her, although she could have, she was certainly not an invalid, but she dialed Jess. 

"Jess? This is Rory"

"Hey, glad to be home."

"Well, I think so. I'm going to stay at least the weekend, but I was wondering if you could be a darling and drop me off in Hartford so I could get some clothes?"

"Well, I think Luke wants me to work,"

"Jess," she said, getting all pouty, "please?" 

She still knew how to get a guy to do anything, a talent that didn't die with the simple sight of Stars Hollow. Jess agreed, and arrived at her house, and she was in the day before's outfit, the one Jess pretended he didn't like.

The ride wasn't as quiet as it was the night before, seeing Lorelei had reassured her that she wasn't dead, or even really dying, but simply sick. She was not in the mood to be bad Rory quite yet however though, and she calmly said, "So how have you been?"

"Well, as good as can be expected in the town of hell."

"I escaped," she said, not regretfully or proudly, but just as though she was stating a simple fact.

"I noticed," he said, and then paused as though he was going to say something but decided not to.

"What?" she asked, prompting him to tell her what he had to say.

"Rory, why _did _you change? Everybody loved you the way you were."

"It wasn't enough for you obviously. Trashy girls have more fun, good girls get their hearts broken."

"We both know that wasn't all of it, that you didn't change just because of me. Nobody does, you've never let guys change your life that much."

"It was just the combination of everything. I got sick of being the Barbie doll of the town, the portrayal of all their expectations. I want to do what I want."

"Don't you think your playing to people's expectations now? They **expect** you to be the way you've been acting, and that's why you can't change. You can't run away from everything Rory."

"I like my school."

"It's not your school, but your whole life. You can't change on the flip of a coin every second. You have to figure out who you are and then be that person, wherever you go. Don't come home and be old Rory to Lorelei and then go off to school and act the way you have been."

"I'm guessing that you **really** are the smart ass jerk you've been acting like, everywhere you go?"

He gave her a look, but after what she'd been through, with broken-hearted guys and jealous girls, looks didn't effect her anymore. She felt as though she was above them, but for some reason, this look seemed to cut into her heart. Like it was aimed perfectly. She stared him down, but eventually relented, and just tried to ignore him.

A while later, they made it to her house, and she made him wait in the car, but then instructed him to go on home, that she would get a ride to Stars Hollow with her boyfriend. He realized she was teasing him, even in a sad moment, even after the long talk, just a way to remind him that she was taken. He rolled his eyes, and drove home.

Before she didn't anything, she took a hot shower, and called Summer to come over. They might be sluts, but no matter how much a person seems bad, stupid, or even a whore, they're still a person with feelings. They cried together, and Summer comforted her. Summer helped her find decent clothes, the few covering, but still cute tops, mostly peasant shirts, and some jeans. They spent only an hour together, before Rory decided she should call Tristan and explain, possibly invite him over since they were going to be separated for a few days. 

Less than a half hour later, Tristan was over. She had thoroughly explained why she had to leave with Jess, and then when she explained about her mother, he did a excellent comforting scene. He hugged her and let her cry in his arms. He kissed her, and for a while it took away the pain. She pulled off her clothes, and then removed his. He was a gentleman when he was with Rory, and he asked her, "are you sure you want to do this?" 

She smiled up at him and nodded. Their time in the bed, the first together, was like a romantic scene out of a movie. No matter how many other people they had been with, the emotions were like that of a first time, and Rory replaced the memory with her first time. After, they laid together in bed, and he ran his fingers through her hair. Later though, he looked into her eyes and realized they were full of tears. 

"I think you better go now," she said in almost a whisper, then added, "love you."

He returned the feeling and watched her bury her head in her pillow as he got dressed and went home. He wanted to smile and dance, but the picture of Rory crying into her pillow after then "made love" hit him hard. He wondered why he always seemed to bring on her tears. He wanted to shake it off so bad, but he found himself collapsed on his bed also.

She dressed, and fixed her hair. She had packed nicely and as lightly as a girl like Rory could, although she didn't quite understand the meaning of the phrase "A Girl like Rory" anymore. She packed up her Jaguar, hugged her dad good bye, as he promised to be with them at the first of the week. She kept her music on low as she drove the familiar road. She had once again found herself in an almost impossible spot, one that she didn't know how exactly to escape again. She wasn't going to make a miraculous change, if it was that easy who was to say that she wouldn't quickly change back again. This time, she decided, she had to think things through.

When she walked in the door, her mother was sipping coffee from Luke's and watching Willy Wonka again. Rory sat down beside her mother, who seemed intently involved in it, but then put it on pause and looked at Rory. "We should talk."

Rory agreed, and sat in quiet penetrated only by Lorelei's telling of the details of her illness, and Rory's soft tears. "If you're here only because I'm sick, I'm not dying, and you may as well go home, but Rory, I just want to fix things with you."

Rory nodded, and then explained exactly how confused she was about who she was and how she wanted to act. She wanted to figure out for good so she wouldn't mess up people's lives anymore. She wanted to be sure she knew what she was doing, before she made any life changing decisions. One development however, came that she was going to stay with her mother until an undesignated point in time. They had their share, or probably more than that, of tears, laughs, and hugs. They shared memories and stories of how life had been. At 3 PM, Lorelei went to take a nap, proclaiming that this cancer stuff gives her a good excuse to sleep more.

Rory went and sat quietly on the porch steps, rediscovering her love of reading. She tried to ignore the stares she got, and answered quickly to people's questions or comments. Then, Dean came over and sat down beside her.

"Hello," he said, "good book."

She nodded, "Definitely."

"It really is good to have you home, you know that?"

"Yeah, Dean, I'm like sorry if I made you mad the other day, I didn't know about mom, and you just had me so pissed…" she tried to continue but he interrupted her.

"Do you think you can just come back and be Rory again, that easy?"

"Well, no. I'm not making any decisions yet,"

"You act like everybody is revolving around you and your decision. I, for one, simply want you to make it and stay with it."

"Dean, if I hurt you…"

"Rory, I broke up with **you**. You don't have every guy wrapped around your feelings to tease and play with, and to feel bad for it once you get in the mood to,"

"Jesus, Dean, what should I say?"

"God, Rory, I'm sorry. Just, please don't act like you are hovering over us that were so thankful you're back. We are. We missed you, but were not all just little small town hicks that need to be talked down to and apologized to as though you are the Queen."

He walked away and she looked at him, thinking hard, knowing that it was all true. She put on a suede jacket, buried her pockets in them, and approached the bridge. She didn't walk anywhere in Hartford, but driving the Jaguar around Stars Hollow seemed to haughty. She dangled her feet just above the water, thinking and remembering. She stayed there till dark, reading by the starlight. That was when another person approached the bridge, the person to whom she had conceded part of it. Jess. 

"Dean told me about today."

"Really? Do you all have gossip circles about what the Gilmore bitch is doing these days."

"Rory…"

"I know. I know. But, it's just not all that easy to come back."

"I know."

"Please don't say I told you so."

"That was my next line."

"Edit it out."

With that he sat down beside her, and she put her head on his shoulder. She wondered in the back of he mind if she was just seducing him, not necessarily for sex, just to make him love her like everybody else did, but decided that he was going to be her friend. They talked, harmlessly, but by the end of the night they cared a sweet, simple kiss. She walked away, ashamed of cheating even more than she had ever been. This wasn't just cheating, it was cheating on a guy she really liked, with a guy she was afraid she was starting to fall for. Could the boy from her past, the one who brought her back to it, become the boy of her future? She felt the tears coming again, and avoided them with the thought that she had cried to much, and would need them later. The decisions and conflicts were piling up high before her, and she didn't know what to do. It was the first week of school, and already she had buried herself into what seemed to be an inescapable pit. 

She sighed and walked back to "her house" but didn't know if it really was such. For the second night in a row she fell asleep in her bed, and didn't long for the expensive and fancy bed in Hartford. All night she lay awake and wondered which bed, which home, and which world was the one that the true Rory Gilmore belonged in, or if she belonged in either.

" 


	5. A Plan

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in posting, I've had the flu! Sadly, I'm starting to get a little bored with this story, but I'm going to finish it shortly, probably within a few chapters, and get started on my new story!

Oh, and by the way, thanks to everybody who's reviewed me, helped me, and made suggestions. There are way to many to start naming names, but you all know who you are! 

****

The Allure of Bad

Chapter Four

Rory woke up a little disturbed at having cheated on Tristan. That being said, she would do it again. She wanted to love, and leave Jess, to hurt him the way he'd hurt her. She tried to ignore the fact that the hard part wasn't going to be the loving. She tried to find an outfit in her wardrobe that fit the middle. She finally selected khaki capris and a red V-neck sleeveless sweater with some famous designer's name on it. She did her hair in the way Stars Hollow was most familiar with it, and, just for show, did her makeup the way she normally did. Her mother was still asleep when she was finished getting ready, so she climbed in her car and made the drive to Luke's all alone. People stared when she walked in, but she went up to the counter as if she owned the place, as if nothing had changed. She asked for a cup of coffee, and he handed it to her wordlessly. She didn't take a seat at the table, but walked up the stairs to where she assumed Jess was. She didn't knock, but just walked in. 

"Go away! Damn it, Luke, I'm sleeping. Jesus! Do you give a man no privacy?" he said from underneath his blankets.

"**We **have all the privacy you want," said Rory, and he looked up at her, she was standing legs open, and invitation.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Don't you mean what are _we_ doing up here?" she said, placing her coffee cup down lightly, and starting to pull of her shirt. She threw it to the ground and turned around to lock the door. 

"What the hell, Rory? You have a boyfriend." The words were halfhearted, he wanted her. She could tell.

"He'll never know."

"Put your shirt back on."

She ignored him and got into the bed, she kissed his neck, underneath his ear, and let her hands run though his hair. For a moment, he was speechless. She slipped off the capris, and pressed her body against him. She licked his lips to open them into a kiss, and he obliged. They switched positions, and he kissed her neck, and she could tell that he was near taking off her clothes for her. This was what she wanted. Jess wanted her.

"Jess," she moaned softly, and it abruptly ended.

He sat up and pushed her off the bed. "Get dressed," he said, as he put on a T-shirt and Jeans and left the apartment. Rory pulled on her clothes and leaned against the bed. All the boys in Hartford would do anything to be with her. No boy had ever been the one to stop it. Stupid, Stupid Jess. She knew what she wanted, and Lorelei Leigh Gilmore always got it, or else, she made everybody who kept it from her miserable. That was when she came up with an all-new plan, one that was going to solve all of her problems. 

She went down the stairs, and ignored the people watching her. She found Jess grabbing something from the supply room, and pulled his arm. "We need to talk."

They sat down on a step, and Rory put on the best act ever, at least, she promised herself it was an act. "Jess, I haven't gotten over you. Every other boy was just a substitute for one I love, but that didn't love me… enough. The one I wasn't good enough for."

Jess frowned, "Rory, you were **always **good enough for me, we were fighting and Shane was there."

"But you don't want to be with me."

"Not if you're just trying to prove something, or get some while you're in Stars Hollow. That's not the way I work."

Rory was the master at fake tears. She started to cry and leaned against him. "Jess, I feel so terrible. I left mom, and everybody who loved me. I'm just a dirty tramp, and I can never go back."

"You could be a one guy sort of chick. If your honest about it."

"I am. I want to be with you Jess."  


"All right." He moved in for a kiss, but she pulled away.

"There's something **I** have to take care of," she said smiling, trying to portray good old-fashioned Rory.

She drove to Hartford an hour later. This time, her outfit was a belted denim skirt, with a 2.5 inch inseam, and a denim tube top, with a silver tie up middle, that she had strategically left undone. Tristan entered the room, and they were immediately passionately kissing. His hand began to pull her clothes off and she kissed his cheek and whispered, "one second." 

She went into the bathroom, and came out in a fur coat, with nothing underneath it. She danced towards him, and then slipped it off. She straddled him with her beautiful body, and then began kissing his neck. "I'll do anything you want me to baby, lets be wild." She removed his clothes slowly and seductively, and then gave him whatever he wanted. It was the best sexual experience of his life. When they were finished, she gave him a backrub, and he asked her what she wanted in return. 

She smiled, and said, "I was hoping you would ask me that. She whispered something in his ear. First he seemed pretty angry, then unsure, and then he relented and kissed her. She smiled, and assured him he would still get what he wanted. 

****


	6. Both

Authors Note: This is the final "Allure of Bad" chapter for now, but you'll see that with my ending, there is certainly room for me to write more chapters, if I decide to! Well, here goes! 

The town of Stars Hollow had finally settled into having their Rory Gilmore back, a month later. She was sweet, and always caring after her mother, and the two made the trip to Luke's every morning. One particular one, although everybody knows that the days slide into each other, and the memories mix together, Rory and Lorelei walked into Luke's diner, like they did on ever weekday and most weekends. Luke was among those who was thankful to have their real Rory back. They weren't quite sure when she'd make the decision, but it'd been a month since she'd came home, and it was like she had never left, something most people were very happy about. 

"Luke! Coffee," Lorelei demanded, as she walked in like she owned the place.

The girls sat down, and Jess came down the stairs at the sound of Lorelei's voice.

Rory turned around into Jess for a good morning kiss.

"Hey," she said, "good morning."

"Hey," he said, smirking at her term.

"Shut up," she said kissing him again, "and bring us coffee."

Lorelei was grinning when Rory sat down beside her.

"What?" Rory asked, scowling at her mother in an innocent way.

"Pecking like chickens. I could bawk, but people might stare."

"As if you've never made people stare."

"Well, not by making animal sounds."

"I remember a "mooing" incident, and that was only last week. I still say that he was a nice looking man."

"Who's a nice looking man? You better be talking about me," said Jess, grinning.

Lorelei smiled, "Ah, Rooster boy has our coffee."

Rory laughed, but then exclaimed, "Now don't call him that!"

"Whatever you say, Mama Hen."

"Uh, am I missing something?" asked Jess, "Rooster Boy? Mama Hen?"

"Yeah, I'll explain it later, Jess, but right now I have to head to school, can't be late!"

"Oh, never! Not Miss Perfect," Jess said sarcastically, handing her a large to-go cup full of coffee.

She kissed Jess goodbye, stuck her tongue out at her mom and left the building, heading out to her Jaguar, which was their transportation to Luke's every morning. 

She turned up some music in the car, and applied some red lipstick while staring into the rear view mirror. She undid her ponytail, and winked at herself in the mirror, checking her mascara. After she knew she was ready, she pulled into Chilton with a fast, illegal, jarring twist, and let the music play for a little bit, announcing her arrival. She threw her jacket in the car, and strutted into the building.

She strut right into Tristan's arms, and wordlessly initiated a makeout session. People smiled, nodding at the daily occurrence. When they finally pulled apart, Tristan smiled at her and began a conversation.

"How's hell been?"

"I'm loving my serene, laid-back town, caring for my sick mother, and spending quiet evenings with my sensitive, but rebellious small town boyfriend."

"So I guess you missed me over the weekend."

She hiked up her skirt a little more, and undid a button or two of her blouse. She leaned sexily against the lockers and pulled him in, kissing him on the neck. "You could say that."

He smiled and said, "So I'm thinking that tonight your going to stay after school to help tutor a freshman."

"Now why would I do that?" she asked innocently, "I want to spend time with my boyfriend."

He kissed her hard on the mouth, "Only you could live a double life, baby. See ya tonight?"

She kissed him again, "Right after school."


End file.
